Accidental Crash
by Lilybet.Kate
Summary: AU, fire didn't happen.Everyone is mad at poppy for the emails, When She gets in a accident and is seriously hurt what will her friends do? and how does freddie take it?
1. Trailer

**A/N: another idea coming to me just before i fall asleep. This one i was thinking what if something happened to me..? and it came from that.**

**Poppy Moore was hated by those that mattered most to her.**

"_Like You Care"_

"_What do you know about love"_

"_We thought you cared about him, we thought you cared about US"_

**And she's upset about it**

"_Daddy, I wanna come home."_

"_It's so hard Moll"_

**But when she gets in an accident**

_CRASH_

"_Poppy!"_

"_NO POPPY"_

**And might not survive**

"_She doesn't WANT to wake up"_

**Her friends will try anything to wake her up.**

"_Poppy we're sorry,"_

"_It wasn't you,"  
"I'm So sorry I doubted you."_

**But is it to late?**

"_Maybe it'd be best if i wasn't around"_

**Accidental Crash**


	2. Fights and Phone calls

**A/N: Chap dedicated 2 Sophia-chad**

Poppy walked through the hallways of Abbey Mount, dejectedly. Every now and then some one would call out a mean or rude comment at her, but most of the time she was ignored. She sighed, no matter how bad things got here, she wouldn't leave and let them get the better of her and leave like they wanted her to. Anyway even if she wanted to her father was adamant she would stay for the full semester.

Poppy put her head down and hurried to her dorm, hoping against hope that it would be empty.

Luck was obviously not on Poppy's side as when she arrived at the dorm all of her room mates except Drippy where there. They glared daggers at Poppy as she walked over to her bed, then completely ignored her. Poppy flopped down on her bed and sighed trying to fight back tears and stop her room mates noticing, she was tired of all this hate and for something she didn't do.

Poppy lost the battle with her tears glands and unfortunately for her, her room mates noticed.

"What is wrong with you?" Kiki demanded  
"The bitchiness has gotten to her." Kate said to Kiki, turning to Poppy she sneered "Don't like the way the school is treating you? tough, you shouldn't have used us and him."  
"But..I..I..didn't do it"  
"Of course you didn't," Josie said, lightly, suddenly her tone changed "We went through with this plan with him, because we didn't think he'd actually fall for you."  
"After he did," Kiki continued "we were going to abort, but then we thought you felt same,"  
"Obviously you didn't" Kate interrupted "and you hurt him, and us."  
"We thought you cared about him, we thought you cared about US!"  
"I did, I DO!"  
"No, if you did you wouldn't have sent those e-mails, if you had, and don't say you didn't because they were sent from you e-mail."  
Poppy stifled a sob and ran for the door, but She didn't realise Drippy walked in and as she ran for the door she banged into her. Drippy cried out in pain and fell to the floor, "I'm sorry" Poppy sobbed even louder,  
"Like you care" Josie Sneered. Poppy looked at them all, hurt and chocked on her cries before leaving the room.

She ran until she reached Mrs. Kingsly's office. She knocked on the door  
"Who is it?"  
"Poppy."  
"Come in"  
As Poppy walked in Mrs. Kingsly noticed the girl looked smaller and sadder than she had in a while. "What can i do for you Poppy?"  
"I know I've been asking a lot lately, but can i call Molly again?"  
"Of course dear." said Mrs. Kingsly  
"Thank you," Poppy turned to leave but Mrs. Kingsly called her back  
"Poppy" she said gently "Is there anything wrong" Poppy turned around slightly  
"No Miss," she said faintly "Nothing you can fix anyway," as she got to the door she turned and her face turned even sadder if possible "Maybe you should ask Freddie or Kate," and before Mrs. Kingsly had the chance to ask what she meant, Poppy was gone.

Poppy sat in the cook's room with a slumped back and defeated look on her face, she was telling Molly about her earlier fight with her room mates.  
"It's so hard Moll," She sobbed "I didn't send those e-mails it wasn't me, and now everyone in this damn school hates me."  
"Aww Poppy, if they think you sent those e-mails, then they're obviously not worth having as friends."  
"But Molly, I was a bitch to them to begin with to them, and then they became like the best friends I've ever had, and then some one sent that e-mail and ruined it"  
"Do you know who sent them?"  
"No, but i guess it's kind of my fault because i sent e-mails like that to Ruby, abut the plan and stuff, whoever sent them must have seen those ones,"  
"Aww Poppy it'll get better soon i promise."  
"Maybe it'd be best if i wasn't around, they could get back to their lives before me"  
"Don't say that Poppy, they'll get over it just keep trying."  
"What if they don't? What if I don't wanna keep trying?"  
"Don't give up Poppy, but i gotta go now Bye I love you."  
"I Love you to Molly," Poppy said before the phone went dead.

Mrs. Kingsly sat in her office contemplating what Poppy had said to her, and the way she had been acting lately, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts  
"Come in."  
"You wanted to see us mum?"

**A/N: WOOO 800 words for the 1st chap, longest chap ive eva riten. 6 reviews for the trailer, THANX A BUNCH. Um i dont own and i think that is all. do u like? which should b my regular story this or SHFH?**


	3. Mrs K's office

**A/N: Chap dedication to IKeepGoldFishInMyBra **

Recap:

_Mrs. Kingsly sat in her office contemplating what Poppy had said to her, and the way she had been acting lately, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts_

"_Come in."_

"_You wanted to see us mum?"_

Freddie and Kate stood into the door way to Mrs. Kingsly's office.

"Yes dear, now sit down" when the two were seated she continued "Now it has come to my attention and the teachers that Poppy Moore is being bullied," she carefully looked at the 2 teens faces before continuing "we have observed that it seems to be you two at the centre of the trouble," Kate and Freddie's faces remained impassive. Mrs Kingsly stood up and suddenly her calm manner become hard and strict "We do not tolerate bullying at the school, no matter what the situation, now i don't know what is going on, but I do know Poppy comes in here 3-4 times a week and asks to call her sister, each time looking more distraught than the last." She had moved out from behind her desk and stood in front of the two. "now you are going to tell me your story."

Kate and Freddie looked at each other before Kate began "Well, on the day that Poppy was going into town with Freddie..." Kate looked at Mrs. Kingsly to see her reaction to this statement

"Oh you mean on their date?" at the bewildered looks she said "It's my job to know what's going on with all my students," she then nodded at Kate to continue.

"well when she was out, we all went outside to enjoy the nice weather, when we came back in there was an email tapped to the door, from Poppy to her friends saying mean things about us, Poppy came back an hour later gleefully happy, she probably thought she would defiantly be suspended,"

"Do you have this email?"

"Right here miss," Kate said handing her the e-mail before continuing "When we confronted her, she insisted it wasn't her, but it was sent from the e-mail, so who else could it be?"

Mrs. Kingsly was silent as she read the e-mail, when she was finished she looked up at Kate disapprovingly, "There is no proof Poppy sent this e-mail, and even if it did it doesn't warrant, this kind of behaviour, can't you see how this is affecting her?"

"affecting her?" asked Kate in disbelief

"next time you see her," Mrs. Kingsly ordered "Properly look at her, then tell me she is a cold hearted bitch,"

"But.."

"You may leave now Kate," Mrs. Kingsly dismissed, Kate silently left the room brooding.

"Now Freddie," she turned to her son " What is your take on all this, and i hope you open you mind more than Kate,"

"Yes mum," Freddie looked at his hands. His mum nodded at him to continue, "Well we went out on our date, it was wonderful (**A/n: this sounds really girlie but meh)** when we got back, i dropped her off just before the campus and she walked back, later that day a e-mail was slipped under my door, Kate showed you a copy of it, and a few seconds later she knocked, and well I slammed the door in her face."

"Yes well i can see she obviously hurt you, but what if i said i could prove she didn't send the e-mail?"

"I would say, you couldn't do that because she did send it,"

"I say she i didn't, now look at the wording." (**the whole explanation from the movie)**

"Oh my god it wasn't her." Freddie breathed

"Well," Mrs. Kingsly suggested "why don't you go and find her" Freddie left the room without another word and Mrs. Kingsly smiled to herself, the smile stayed on her face until a few minutes later there was a sickening screeching sound outside her window, followed by a high pitched scream and an anguished cry "POPPY!"

**A/N: OMG thnx SOO much 12 reviews and alerts and 6 faves, not a veri well written chapter but oh well. Im sorri but i wont update another chap unless someone else updates or i get a resonable number of reviews as all writing and no reading isnt fun :( xoxoXOXOxoxo**


	4. Confession

**A/N: Chapter dedication: JenniferAnneEfron **

_there was a sickening screeching sound outside her window, followed by a high pitched scream and an anguished cry "POPPY!"_

Mrs. Kingsly rushed down to the car park the fastest she had ever moved in her life, she was horrified by the scene that met her eyes.

Poppy's blood splattered body was lying on the pavement, in front of the Matron's car, Freddie was sitting, with her head in his lap sobbing broken-heartedly, kneeling next to him trying to confront him and hold themselves together at the same time were Kiki and Josie, off in the corner Kate was Sobbing noisily into Drippy's shoulder wailing "It's all my fault"

Mrs. Kingsly turned to Matron who was just getting off the phone to the emergency (**A/N: Ok if this is not accurate stuff it it suites my story)** services. "What happened here?" She demanded  
A slightly hysterical Matron answered "i didn't mean to, she ran in front of my car,"  
"It's Oh Kay," Mrs. Kingsly "Now let's get this Mess sorted out."

_AccidentalCrashAccidentalCrash _

Freddie sat with his mother in the waiting room of the ER, his head in his hands, his body still racked with sobs. His Mother sat next to him rubbing his back, "Shhh Freddie, Calm down" She whispered "You need to calm down and tell me what happened."  
After a few minutes Freddie had calmed down enough to speak and began his story, **(He is tellin her but u r getting a flashback)**

_Freddie walked around the school looking for Poppy, he found her in the entrance hall_**?**_Being yelled at by Kate "Wow, I'm shocked you stooped so low, it makes me sick!"  
A Frightened and confused Poppy looked at Kate " What ware you talking about?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me princess," Sneered Kate "How much did you pay Mrs. Kingsly to take your side?" Freddie gasped along with everyone in the hall who had stopped to witness the confrontation, Poppy turned away from Kate with tears in her eyes and stumbled Out the door. Freddie shook himself out of his shock and yelled after her__  
"Poppy." She turned around and when she saw it was Freddie who called her she sprinted out the door, looking straight a head, She never saw Matron's Car._

"It was horrible to watch," Freddie confided to his Mother, "it was like slow motion, and she she didn't even know it was coming." He broke down into his despaired sobs, 10 minutes later he was able choke out words that horrified his mother "it's my fault, I wish it had been me."

**A/N: If i get any details wrong about this I'm sorry, but I'm using creative licence to fit my story. Woo the number of reviews blew me away, thanks for the support, it totally motivated me. Umm oh yea Poll on my profile for which story u want to b my main, Sorry lots of homework, so the same deal as last time? Thanx **

**xoxoXOXOxoxo**


	5. Where are they now?

**A/N: Chapter dedicated to Icetail08, really isn't good but it needed to b done. **

_I usually have last thing from the last chapter, but this time it kinda jumps doesn't continue_

Poppy sighed,trying to sleep , her lips slightly parted, why couldn't they all just leave her alone, why was everyone asking her to "please wake up?" she would wake up in the morning. If she hadn't been so tired she might have wondered why everyone sounded so sad. Kate then chose that moment to ask her to "Please wake up Poppy, I'm so sorry." Poppy was sure this was some kind of trick so she just mumbled "Piss off Kate!" before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Freddie sat in the chair beside Poppies bed that he hadn't vacated in well over 24 hours, His mother walked into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Freddie." she said softly "It's been a month, I know you are coping the best you can but, Maybe... M.. Maybe the doctors right maybe everything became to much for her and it's cruel to keep her like this."

"_Mr. Moore" Doctor Smith called out. Poppy's dad stood up and walked towards the doctor, "We have some news about you daughter come this way." the doctor turned and walked towards the door quickly. Poppy's dad beckoned to Mrs. Kingsly and Freddie before rushing to catch up with the doctor._

_When the three distraught people were sat in front of Dr. Smith she looked at them with sympathy, how was she supposed to tell these people the tragic case of the young girl._

"_We tried all we could with your daughter," she said addressing Mr. Moore "and she physically seems fine..." she trailed off, this was the hard part, "Poppy doesn't seem to WANT to wake up, it's almost as if she has given up the will to live, like some great tragedy has occurred in her life," She took a deep breath before finishing "We have to keep her on oxygen.... but maybe it would be best if we just let her go..."_

_AccidentalCrashAccidentalCrash_

Kate lay curled up in a little ball on Poppy's bed, a habit she had developed over the past month. She knew this was all her fault, and the glare's everyone were sending her were bad, the undeserved sympathy from her friends was worse. But the worse thing for Kate? the murderous glances Freddie had been sending her.

She knew what she had been doing to Poppy had been wrong, and deep down she knew that Poppy hadn't sent the e-mails and she was sure that she hadn't bribed the teachers, and she knew that Poppy did love Freddie.

So had she been so bitchy to Poppy? she wondered to herself, she honestly had no clue. Maybe it was the fact that Freddie was so in love with her (not that Kate liked him, just the girls were beginning to think he was and then Poppy comes along and BAM its love), maybe it was the fact that her best friends all wanted to help this girl they didn't like, or the fact they DID end up liking her, Maybe it was the fact she could say to Harriet what she actually thought about her, or Maybe it was the fact Mrs. Kingsly liked it, or maybe it was none of these, Maybe Kate was really just hurt.

**A/N: Oh Kay 35 reviews, most I've ever had Thanx a Bunch, So the at the moment this is winning the Poll, so i shall update it more often. wat else oh yea I'm going to Singapore so unless by some miracle i update by Friday morning no updates for 2 weeks, sorry my loyal readers.  
**

**xoxoXOXOxoxo**


End file.
